


Toys And Dolls

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: "Uh-oh," Clint said. The good news was that he was still with Natasha and Tony. The bad news was everything else. Like that they were dolls now. Greeaaaat.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	Toys And Dolls

**Author's Note:**

> For marvel polyship bingo: B1-Toy Story AU

"Uh-oh," Clint said. The good news was that he was still with Natasha and Tony. The bad news was everything else. Natasha had a distinctly... doll like quality about her. Her eyes were bigger than they had any right to be, her hair looked stringy, and there was always the plastic look that her skin had. At the base of her head, there was a black circle like they had on toys so that you could move their head from side to side. 

The longer he looked at her, the worse the details were. Because she was actually a doll. It wasn't some weird makeup to make it  _ look _ like she was a doll for Halloween; she  _ was _ a doll. From the top of her stringy red curls down to her permanently arched feet in their rubbery black heels, she was fake. 

Tony wasn't any better. Where Natasha looked like a type of Barbie doll, Tony kind of looked like a Transformer toy. One arm was done up in Iron Man armor, but the rest of him was in normal civvies. He was pretty sure they could pull off Tony's arm if they wanted to, but they might not be able to get it back on, and what if it hurt? Clint was pretty sure he'd die if they jokingly pulled off toy-Tony's arm and he ended up losing the arm for good. 

Clint tried to look down at himself to see which version of the Hawkeye toy he'd been turned into, but his neck didn't bend that way. Of course. "Do I look as bad as you two?" he asked. 

"Worse," Natasha said dryly. 

"Please tell me it's not the masked superhero line." 

"I'll tell you no such thing." 

"Tony?" Clint pleaded, awkwardly wobbling in his direction. 

"Do you think this works?" Tony said, ignoring Clint's pleas completely. He held up the repulsor in front of him since he couldn't look down at it. His arm was unnaturally straight, except for the very deliberate bend where his elbow was supposed to be. 

"Doubtful. Do I have the mask or not?" 

"You don't," Natasha said. Apparently, watching him squirm was more fun when he actually had the fluidity for it. "I don't think having the mask would make this any worse, though." 

"I disagree." 

"We've been turned into toys that can barely move," Tony said, swiveling his arm back to his side. "I'd say that's as bad as things can get for our bodies." 

"Hey, look on the bright side guys, we get to have date night!" 

"This does not count as date night," Natasha said. 

Tony tried to nod, realized that he couldn't, then said, "She's right. We agreed that date night would include dinner and a movie this time. I see neither dinner nor a movie." 

"Fine, be miserable." 

"Says the man that was just whining about the possibility of wearing a mask," Tony said. 

"To be fair, it's a really bad mask," Natasha said, and Clint turned to look at her. 

"Weren't you just telling me to get over it?" 

"I'm in a more bitchy mood now that I remembered we were supposed to be having date night. Instead, we're doing this." To punctuate her displeasure, her hands fluffed the ballgown skirt she was in. She had no way of separating her fingers, and that probably bothered her. 

Nothing about the situation was very fun, but he said, "At least this will be a good story in a few months." 

"I'd settle for boring everyone with my usual tech talk," Tony said. 

"Beggars can't be choosers," Clint said. 

"I've never begged. Not once in my life, babe." 

"If you want to be miserable about this, there's nothing I can do." 

"I'm an incorrectly proportioned toy. I want to be miserable about this." 

"Fine, be miserable." 

"Thank you." 

Natasha snorted but said nothing. 


End file.
